


The Bet

by JustAHopelessRomantic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/JustAHopelessRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked mildly offended before he smirked, “Wanna bet” His smirk sent the blood rushing down to all the wrong places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

“Out of the way, move, move, move!” I heard the security guards bellow out above me. I don’t even know what happened, one minute I was walking out of the airport being blinded by paparazzi, the next I was on the ground because somebody grabbed me and all I could hear was Zayn’s booming voice above all of the other voices.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and my fight or flight instincts were kicking in. Lights were flashing everywhere and shouting could be heard, I just wanted to get out of here. I felt pain in my knee and I didn’t think I would be able to get up before I felt somebody grab my arm and pull me up, I felt panic rise in me, who the hell, before the familiar head of curls popped into my view.

I felt disorientated and lost and I just wanted to get back to the hotel. I felt Harry put his arm around my waist and I let myself breathe in the smell of his comforting cologne. I couldn’t see the other boys and that scared the shit out of me, the paps were crazy here they would do anything to get a fucking picture.

My thoughts slowly drifted when Harry’s face came into my vision and his lips were moving but I couldn’t understand a word he was saying. He grabbed my face between his hands and slowly caressed the side of my face. I snapped out of it and I didn’t even realize we were in the car until Paul was sympathetically looking at me asking me if I needed to go to a doctor. I profusely nodded my head no, I was fine.

“You sure Niall, you don’t look okay” Harry said, his hands still on my face and his breath wafting over my face.

“I’m fine Harry, where are the other guys” I said as I shook off his hands and tried to bend my knee, I winced when a twinge of pain ran up the side of my whole leg. Before I could try again Harry tenderly grabbed my leg and set it across his lap and slowly started to massage my knee. I let my head drop back and fought the urge to moan at the feeling. He just smirked at me. Cheeky bastard.  

“They are going to meet us back at the hotel, thought it would be safer if we showed up separately” I tuned him out though his fingers were doing amazing things to my knee. I felt goose bumps pop up on my skin and I felt myself relax, I didn’t know that I had drifted off to sleep until Harry was lightly shaking my shoulder and softly calling my name.

“I’m up, I’m up” I let out crankily and Harry just shook his head at me and grabbed my hand to help me up. I winced when my knee popped and I let out a groan when I couldn’t get myself to stand.

“What’s wrong” Harry’s face appeared in front of me, he quirked his eyebrow and bit his lip. Damn that was fucking hot, wait what, not appropriate at all Niall, get your shit together I thought to myself. I mean there was no denying that Harry was fine as fuck and he’s such a sweet guy but damn it, I couldn’t ruin our friendship. Don’t get me wrong, we flirted like crazy and it drove me out my mind, trying to figure out if he wanted me or he just played up the bromance for the camera.

“Niall, Niall you still with me” Harry’s voice shook me out of my reverie, his hand was lying delicately on my leg and it did unmentionable things to my body.

“You want me to carry you?” I balked at him before I let out a snort, “Harry don’t be ridiculous you can’t carry me” He looked mildly offended before he smirked, “Wanna bet” His smirk sent the blood rushing down to all the wrong places.   

“Whaddya mean” I said nervously, his smirk grew wider and I could faintly make out his dimples in the dim light. He came back inside the car and shut the door his hands were on either side of my legs, and I gulped when his face got closer and closer to mine. I could feel his light breath on my neck and his eyes were mesmerizing. I leaned back on my hands trying to put as much distance as I could between us, but that didn’t deter him. I could smell his cologne and taste the mint of the gum he was chewing.

I felt my breathing quicken and my pants get significantly tighter, hey it had been awhile and Harry being so close to me wasn’t much of a stretch in my mind.

“If I can carry you all the way up to your hotel room then you will have too…” he trailed off and stared at me giving me a once over and I blushed when his eyes landed on my crotch. I saw Harry’s eyes glaze over in lust and his breathing quickened a little.

“I’ll will have to what?” Harry finally tore his eyes away from between my legs and smiled at me.

“You will have to give me whatever I want” I quirked my eye up in amusement.

“Harry, what can I give you that you don’t already have?”

“You’ll see” I didn’t have the opportunity to question him further before he grabbed my good leg and pulled me to the end of the seat.  
“Harry, are you sure you can do this, your back, I don’t want to hurt you” Harry’s eyes softened a little before giving me a wink.

“I’ll be fine Ni, you worry too much.” Before I knew it I was being lifted up, I let out a yelp when Harry gently put his arm under my knee and lifted me up. I instinctively put my arms around his neck, clinging to him. I saw Paul wink at me out of the corner of my eyes, I blushed and shook my head at him he just smiled and gave me a thumbs up. He started walking in front of us clearing the path for me and Harry to get through.

“Comfortable Niall” Harry asked me cheekily, his grip around me tightened and I had never felt so safe. I could feel Harry’s well defined chest against my side, and every time he moved his arms would pull me closer to him, if that was even possible. I felt myself relax against him and tried to enjoy the ride.

I could see people give us strange looks and I looked to Harry’s face, but he was just smiling oblivious to the people around us.

“Harry you can put me down I can walk the rest of the way.” I tried reasoning with him the looks getting to me.

“Tsk Tsk Niall we have a bet don’t we you wouldn’t be trying to get out of it would you” I giggled, I fucking giggled what was I teenage school girl. Only Harry could have this type of effect on me.

Before I knew it we were on the elevator, Paul was in front of us blocking us from the view of anybody else. I was silently thankful that Paul knew how I felt about Harry, actually I didn’t even know how I felt about Harry, and it was too complicated to figure out.

We flirted like crazy don’t get me wrong, but I can’t tell if he’s just being Harry because Harry flirts with everybody or he really is genuinely flirting with me.

I get why all the girls swoon over him young and old, hell even guys, I definitely do on a daily basis. But it’s not just his looks because he has good looks but it everything about him. He’s nice, sweet, caring, smart and a hard worker. I could go on and on about Harry and all the reasons to love him, but it would be impossible because it would take forever.

“A penny for your thoughts, Mr. Horan” his quiet whisper shook me out of my thoughts.

“Not worth a penny Mr. Styles” he looked like he wanted to say something by the way his eyebrows furrowed but he lost the chance when the sound of the elevator bell dinged and Paul took a step out of the elevator.

He held the door open and waited for Harry to walk out of the elevator. Harry easily glided over to the room that Paul pointed out and we waited while Paul opened the door for us.

“You get put me down now, Harry, were at my room now.” He just gave another smile.

“No can do, we had a deal didn’t we” he ran into the room quickly slamming the door behind us in Paul’s face and I heard Paul let out some choice words before screaming that we had to be ready by seven o’clock for an interview.

“He’s gonna kill us in the morning, you know” I said still attached to Harry, suddenly our position seemed more romantic, like we just got married and we were on our honey moon.

“No he won’t he loves us too much” before I had a chance to reply I was dropped on to the bed with an ‘omph’. I glared at him and he just threw his head back and laughed. He quickly joined me on the bed, settling on one side of the bed.

“Comfortable” I said dully, amused at his actions. Why was he in such a good mood today? Lately he had been quiet and mopey and didn’t talk much for the whole week. He usually got like that when he was having girl trouble. I ignored the lurch my stomach did whenever I thought of Harry with somebody else.

“Very” he let out a content sigh and he just closed his eyes a smile permanently etched onto his face. I thought about getting up and grabbing my luggage that I knew Paul had probably left outside. But that thought was quickly abandoned when Harry’s hand shot up and grabbed my arm pulling me down next to him. We were lying side by side and I let out a small laugh, “You’re such a child Harry” he just poked his tongue out.

We were enveloped in a comfortable silence the sound of the ticking of the clock and the dull thrum of the heater filled the room. I closed my eyes relishing this moment only if for a moment longer. The chirp of Harry’s ringtone goes off telling him that had a text message. I watched him fumble around for a second before finally managing to retrieve it. He quickly read the message and a cheeky smile made its way onto his face as he typed out a quick message before throwing his phone on the table.

“Who was it” curiosity got the best of me. “Wouldn’t you like to know” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I again ignored the pang of jealousy that went through me and simply just raised my eyebrow at him.

“Relax Ni, no need to be jealous it was just Liam, they are going to be a little late because there stuck in traffic. So he told me to tell you to not wait up for them.”

“Oh” I let out dumbly how did he know that I was jealous, was I really that obvious. I felt awkward and out of place all of a sudden and all I wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep. I rolled onto my side and made to get up when Harry grabbed my hand stopping me.

“Where are you going” his voice went from casual to concerned. He started rubbing circle on my palm and I bit the inside of my cheek, if he only knew the effect he had on me. He tugged on my hand and I begrudgingly laid down this time facing him. His eyes swept over my face and I felt vulnerable under his stare.

The mood in the room quickly changed from comfortable to having a charged feeling I became hyperaware of how close we were and the ticking of the clock became louder and I could hear the people in the next room. There was this palpable tension in the room that wasn’t there before.

“What’s wrong Niall?” His hand came to rest between us and my eyes focused on the tattoos that were splattered across his body.  My favorite were the two swallows that were on his chest, they were so detailed and I loved staring at them. Subconsciously my fingers found their way to his chest and I felt the warmth radiating off of him.

I pressed my fingers a little harder and I heard Harry take in a sharp breath. I could feel his heartbeat through my fingertips as I lightly traced the permanent ink. I could feel Harry’s eyes on my face but I ignored him and kept my eyes on his chest. I sat there for what felt like forever and just traced it over and over again. I was shaken out of my reverie when Harry’s groggy voice sounded above me.

“I won the bet remember, so now you have to give me something that I want.” His soft voice caressed my face and I swear my body fell under a trance.

“Okay what do want Harry” I whispered my eyes beginning to close from tiredness. Even though my eyes were closed I could tell there was smirk on his face. I felt his hand on my face and he rested it there for a couple of seconds. I felt the slight calluses on his fingers as they started touching my face. I subconsciously let out a content sigh as Harry continued to stroke my face.

I felt a light pressure on my lips and my eyes snapped open. Harry was kissing me, Harry was kissing me the line kept repeating over and over again in my head like a mantra. I was frozen I didn’t know what to do, never in a million years did I think that Harry would feel the same way.

I felt him pulling away, my eyes locked onto his face looking for anything. His lips were stained pink and his eyes were blown wide with lust. He was holding his breath waiting for me to say something. My heart was pounding so hard that I could feel it in my head.

“Shit Ni, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that without asking you, I know you probably don’t feel the same…” he was rambling. I grabbed his face and smashed our lips together I kissed him hard putting all my feelings into the kiss. All the pent up frustration from the flirting, casual touches and hugs that left me breathless and definitely questioning our relationship.

We broke apart when oxygen became necessary, he rested his forehead on mine both of us panting like dogs in heat.

“So what was it you wanted” I managed to ask, Harry climbed off from on top of me and we laid side by side his legs and my legs tangled together and he grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers.

“I already got what I wanted” the cheeky smile was back and I felt a rush of affection and a smile break out on my face.

“And what was that” I asked playing along, he turned to his side and looked me in the eyes his voice lowering to a whisper.

“You.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending I kind of rushed it. Anyways hope you guys liked it please let me know!


End file.
